


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》15-19

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》15-19

Section 15

「放開我！」  
頭衝下，屁股朝天。一塊堅硬的肩胛骨緊緊地頂著肚子，大把大把的黑髮直接撲到了臉上。吱呀、吱呀！異響不休，陣陣刺耳。瞪大眼睛，晃動的光線與陰影中，半懸空的古舊木樓板一塊又一塊地進入並退出視界。  
身不由己，是的，若要用一句話形容Coral菜鳥探寶員吳邪從落入海斗機關以來──修正一下，應當把範圍定得更廣一些，從進入本命年以來──遭遇及體認的一切，除開這句成語，估計不會有更合適的答案。  
但，他始終不是塊乖乖認命的料。  
「有話好說啊！張起靈，喂！你先停下來！你……」  
眼見被點名者持續地循著階梯往下去，理也不理自己，吳邪劇烈地掙扎反抗起來。連聲喊叫之際，只覺腦袋瓜子脹得幾乎要炸開。不是因為紛紛倒流的血液，是恐慌。  
被關進船底幽黑冰冷的小房間，再也不見天日，再也看不到親人和朋友，沒有尊嚴和自由可言，就此囚禁至死──只此一念，足以逼他抓狂。  
「媽的！裝什麼聾子啊？叫你給老子──嘶！」  
然而抓狂不管用，右臂已在方才的疼痛中麻痺，暫時喪失了行動能力，連人家的頭髮都揪不了。單憑左手能給對方造成的殺傷力，大概不比撓癢癢高出多少。雙腿剛一踢動，膝關節兩側立馬也一痛，讓兩根彷彿生鐵打鑄的手指捏了一記，霎時疼得他眼角飆淚，口抽冷氣，話都說不出了。  
動手動腳動口全不見效，怎一個慘字了得？難道真只能聽憑擺佈了？  
卻在心生絕望的當口，有念頭電光石火般閃過：所謂的動口，其實不止一種動法！  
咻──  
單肩負重百來斤疾行已不稀奇，將人捏得老實了，張起靈突然縱身一躍。墊步助跑全可省略，長腿前跨，長髮飛揚，輕巧越過不下五階的距離，砰！穩穩落在一片較低的樓板上。稍一曲膝卸力，馬上轉身，拐進一座石拱門。  
「嗚！」  
扛人的輕鬆，被扛的可不愉快。墜地的衝擊力讓吳邪的額頭和鼻子磕在他背上，胃裡未消化的食物翻來滾去，心下更慌且怒。急急扭臉觀望左右，朦朦朧朧地瞄見兩面不斷後退的牆壁，當下再不多想，張大嘴巴，齜出兩排頗具戰鬥力的白牙，照準了鼻尖前那片蒼白緊實的皮膚，狠狠咬下！  
最終撒手鐗果然給力！利齒入肉，血腥味於口腔漫開的同一秒，態勢洶洶的前進腳步赫然頓住，湧動的氣氛一瞬凝止。  
然後……  
喀啦！  
嘩！  
身後忽然響起莫名的兩種聲響，一聲清脆，一聲沉重。緊跟著腰際一緊，「唔哇！」吳邪就覺一陣天旋地轉，驚呼未落，人便被四仰八叉地扔下了地來。  
沒那摸腦袋揉屁股的閒工夫，瞧也不瞧「禁公」老大是個啥表情，一感覺從箝制中脫出，他直覺就要跑。且不研究這是個怎樣的地方，趕緊的，得跟身邊的超級恐怖份子拉開點安全距離先。手痠腿軟跑不動？不要緊，拿出吃奶的力氣來，爬！狠勁地爬！  
翻身探手，反應速度不可謂不快。無奈堪堪爬出半步，痠麻的右肩讓一隻有力的大掌牢牢按住，往回一扳。於是整個人毫無懸念地往後栽，倒回原位置。  
再翻身，再爬，再被按住，再往後栽。  
又翻身，又爬，又被按住，又往後栽。  
操！根本走不脫嘛！咋辦？  
不咋辦！還來！  
第四度翻身探手，儘管沒吱聲，動作間，他已是兩眼發紅，咬牙切齒。什麼都再顧不上，平日裡隱而不顯的固執脾氣，此時完全發作。  
這一次，張起靈居然沒有再來拽。陰著一張臉，持火把的左手不動，右手猛地取下不知何時銜在了口中的潛水刀，眼光迅雷般掃向某處，反掌一甩……  
嗖──噗！  
嗡嗡嗡……嗡嗡嗡……  
銀光乍起乍沒，倏忽無蹤。唯獨刀身受力所產生的細小振動，綿延不絕地迴繞於過分寂靜的空間。  
吳邪安靜了。  
識時務者為俊傑。面對能憑單手把短刀投射進石柱子裡的變態，不安靜，難道還能有更好的選擇？當俊傑的吸引力總比做個烈士更大一些，對吧？  
瞪著陰影中的刀柄，如雕像般兀坐原地好半晌，吳邪緩緩地深吸一口氣，終於找回了全身的行動能力。冰涼沉鬱的氣體汩汩流入體內，撫平一時泛起的躁熱。重複幾次，瘋狂的憤怒隨之退去，然而恐懼依舊盤桓。又過片刻，見恐怖份子老兄沒有要再動手的樣子，心神稍定。微微仰起臉，用力眨了眨眼皮，這才逐漸地看進週遭的情形。  
又是一間漢白玉磚搭構的石室，火光的照明力有限，面積大小不清楚，倒是瞧出附近擺放了好多只朱漆描金的木箱，有大有小。粗略地一比較，他頗為詫異地發現，其中體積最大的，居然就是自己目前所在的這一只。  
不錯，他不是被扔在地上，而是落入一口揭了蓋的方形大木箱中。箱子的長、寬都接近兩米，高近一米，箱內明顯裝的有東西，而且裝得挺滿，所以一屁股坐在上頭，小腿肚便差不多和箱沿平齊。至於摔下來時不疼，與著急緊張統統無關，是因著箱中之物十分柔軟。  
裝的是什麼玩意兒呢？  
低頭往身下一瞧，立即傻眼。  
更準確的形容，是他沒辦法相信自己見到了什麼。  
入眼物什並非金銀財寶，Coral的高層不會感到半絲興趣，可對現在的吳邪來說，它們比一切價值連城的寶藏都來得珍貴美好。  
我靠！滿滿一箱子的衣服啊！  
雙手使力揉揉眼睛、捏捏臉頰，不夠，又大張雙掌，掌心貼在衣料表面磨蹭撫摸，真切體會手心連著十指指腹和刺繡緞面衣料直接接觸的感受。足足來回地摸了十來次，他總算相信了自己不是在做夢。又做了幾次深呼吸，欣喜激動之餘，心中冒出一個聲音：原來如此！原來這悶油瓶子不是要關我禁閉，是他知道我冷，特地領我找衣服穿來了！  
感動、無奈並著好笑化為強大的驅力，吳邪驀地挺起上半身，手撐箱沿，仰頭，直直迎上那張冷峻緊繃的冰山臉。  
哎，說你是只悶油瓶，你他娘也用不著貫徹落實到這境界吧？好險沒把我給活活嚇死！真是的，早點講出來不就沒事情了？就講個一句半句也好，咱倆都能少遭罪啊！  
「你……」  
不過，就算他先在樓梯那兒解釋了，我會相信？  
我……我是不是把這傢伙想得太……嗯，太不近人情了？  
糾結尚未得解，被愧疚浸透得更溫柔的話音先出了口。舌尖感覺著嘴裡殘留的血味，視線不由因心虛而別轉開，「那個，小哥啊，不好意思，我剛才誤會你了，還咬了你。對不起，你別介意啊！如果真的很……」正說著，突地意識到自個兒差點要講錯話，趕忙將後半句一吞，撥浪鼓似的搖起頭來，「別別別！還是算了！你可千萬別以牙還牙，我承受不起。」  
稍停了停，吳邪拉回目光，在抱歉笑容的襯底下輕輕補以四字，「還有，謝謝。」  
不聞回應的言語，一任他道歉道謝兼耍寶，聽者恆悶，唇卻揚起了小小弧度。堅冰消解，眸底除了跳動的火光，也有淡淡笑意。

 

Section 16

所謂歷史，概略地講，就是相似事件的不斷輪迴。  
猶記不久之前，刻滿了字的四面石壁，讓吳邪在驚恐後感受到言語難以形容的震撼。而當此刻，體驗了更加強烈的恐慌後，裝滿綾羅綢緞的一只木箱，給予他的是強度相若的驚喜。  
強制「被裸奔」了好半天，然而水下溫度低，又沒生得有一頭可蔽體禦寒的長髮，若不是精神一直處在緊繃狀態，恐怕他早扛不住了。如今見到一箱子保存良好的陪葬衣物，不誇張，真是高興壞了。趕緊一番道歉兼道謝，從夾了一層防潮木屑的堅固箱子裡蹦出來，啥忌諱都無，也不在乎布料上頭一股子悶久了必然要有的怪味，更無半點對待古文物當有的崇敬謹慎，抓起它們就往身上套，一口氣層層疊疊地裹了好幾件才罷休，簡直把自個兒的身子當成了粽子餡兒來對待。兩手再在箱內抓扒翻找一陣，美中不足啊，只有上衣，沒有褲子。幸虧古人的衣服設計得都比較長，好歹能蓋住屁股，算是湊合。  
弄暖了身體，再抓起一件輕薄如蟬翼的白衣。眼珠子滴溜溜一轉，腦中忽然冒出個念頭，迅速一轉身，「小哥，我……」  
目光才掃到張起靈臉上，聲音和動作都頓住。  
混血「禁公」倚在幾步開外處的石柱子邊，一手執火把，一手已拔下了潛水刀，正靜靜地看著他，臉上帶笑。  
不是沒見識過這悶油瓶子也似的傢伙笑，可現在這笑容確實是此前未見過的，既非內斂得難以察覺的淡笑，也不帶明確的目的性或者曖昧的暗示性，就只是任何一個人在被另一個人給逗樂後都會露出的，最最最簡單、最純粹的笑。  
卻是這樣漂亮可也再尋常不過的笑容，讓吳邪的心臟無預警地震動了一下，湧出一絲暖流。好像這一瞬間，看見的不是強硬地判了他無期徒刑且威脅要殺掉他所有同伴的凶悍水鬼妖怪，只是個與自己毫無差別的普通人。  
一忽兒的恍神，旋即警醒。不敢再多想，他用力甩了甩頭，甩開心中的異樣感受，「我得給你把傷口處理處理，止個血。」說著，嘶啦！雙手已將布料扯成兩半。下巴微抬了抬，眼中水光閃閃，那個誠懇認真喲！「還有那刀，老是拎在手裡也怪不方便的，是吧？」  
於是幾分鐘後，張起靈的腰上和左大腿上分別多出了一塊布。雖說實際遮蔽面積相當有限，但因前者所在位置敏感，至少於一定意義上暫時中止了他老兄的遛鳥狀態。  
麻利地把布條尾端打成了一個能繫住潛水刀的結，吳邪滿意地點頭，很好！視覺和心理上的雙重壓力總算減輕了。隨即低聲自語一句：「想不到連古代的衣服都保存著，這鬼船太他娘神了……不會還真有地方能洗澡吧？」  
話剛說完，蹲在地上的身子便給拽起來，左手被塞進一樣東西，右腕一緊。  
「走了。」  
「啊？」拉力強硬，疑惑中，腳步不由自主地跨出，視野裡的景物開始往兩邊退，「小哥、張起靈，哎，咱們這是要去哪？」  
是要回棺材屋去，還是可以帶我去看你老爹的刻字了，或者……靠！不是吧？難不成讓我猜中了，船裡頭真有個妖怪公共澡堂來著？  
一如既往，被詢問方回應闕如，提問方腦補超豐富。  
只是，注意到了嗎？不知不覺，船底小黑屋已被悄悄地剔除出了選項。

所謂歷史，概略地講，就是相似事件的不斷輪迴。  
話雖如此，千萬別掉以輕心了。一個不容易再做衍生變化的梗，如何能夠成為經典老梗？歷史之老辣獨到，便是在老套路的每一次重覆利用之時，極其高竿地給它加點工，另變出一點新花招來。身處其中，事前經常以為猜得著，事後只能痛呼料不到。  
「定裝」完畢，一妖一人不是循著原路往回走，而是循著反方向更往石室的深處去。穿過數不清總共多少只的朱漆描金木箱，估計一根菸的工夫，行出又一座石門，四面開闊起來，抵達一座圓形小廳。廳內空寂，只在中央立著一面兩米多高的青岡石碑。  
近前幾步，見碑底基座刻的有幾行小字，吳邪一怔，下意識要湊過去看，張起靈卻搶先一步鬆了手，半跪在碑前，面對光禿無字、平滑如鏡的碑面，兩眉微蹙，貌似默默地回憶起了什麼。幾秒後，抬手從背後攏過一把柔潤彷若黑緞子的長髮，竟以手指梳起了頭來。一下、兩下、三下，然後像個矜持的大姑娘似的將臉側了側，雙眼往碑中倒影的鬢角瞥。  
──快來迷戀哥，哥就是個傳說。  
妖怪便該剽悍，沒辦法，特別還是一隻混了人血的妖怪。挺著一馬平川的胸，帶著胯下好大的一把槍，愣有能耐把一連串女性化非常的小動作做得行雲流水，一氣呵成，半點不覺得彆扭。沒事兒，青岡石碑沒有立馬劈啪開裂，它頂得住。只可憐了他身邊的觀眾，本因不再發冷而逐漸紅潤的面色，又在重溫五雷轟頂感的剎那刷成了慘白。  
不好！這瓶子被女鬼附身了！  
腦內警報瘋狂拉響，吳邪的右腳條件反射地抬離地面，往後退去。  
「別動。」  
腳掌一頓，僵停，離地僅僅五釐米。  
他奶奶的！不止想逃，腳的主人還想哭了。怎麼回事啊？無條件服從指令又是哪招？小哥，嗯，還是現在要我喊你一聲大姊？大姊，算我求求您了，做妖怪也要有個底限嘛，真的不要這麼犯規好不好？  
時間沒停止，氣氛沒凝固，倒是菜鳥探寶員和混血「禁公」老大都保持了他們微妙的姿勢。或僵硬或淡定的表情之下，內心活動是不約而同的激烈。這廂心下狂呼救命，那廂也不悠哉，跪在無字碑前，眼神是與「嫵媚」姿態截然不同的銳利，視線於碑面和身後那側的廳壁間迅速遊動。來回幾次，眸中驀地閃過精光，顯然得到了結論。當下一秒也不耽擱，猛地站直並回身，一把又握緊吳邪的手腕，幾大步半跑著來到同為青岡石砌成的墓牆前，伸手一推牆面某處。  
石牆無聲無息地滑開，現出一道暗門。  
門後，寬僅容一人通過的陰暗走道筆直地向前延伸，不見盡頭，不知通往何方。

 

Section 17

為了生存，為了利益，為了滿足內心的征服慾，為了各種各樣的原因。這個世界上，永遠有比想像要多得許多的人，願意挑戰心理和生理的極限，與一般人避之唯恐不及的危險打交道。  
所以了，讓我們這樣假設吧，儘管不大靠譜，發生概率畢竟還是要比零高上那麼一丁點：有另外一支私人企業打撈隊、國家正規考古隊，或者就是一幫子盜墓賊，也在故事發生的這個時間點，找到並闖進南中國海底這座登記於明初大風水家兼大建築師汪藏海先生名下的超大型沉船墓，且活著熬過了包括純種禁婆在內的諸多「住民」保證主動積極熱情的接待。深入船體內部近中心處，與隱藏於無字石碑中的奇門遁甲機關進行一番搏鬥，鑽入一條全由青岡石砌成的狹窄通道……  
猜猜，他們會瞧見什麼？  
森冷石壁高聳夾峙，前路渺渺，魅影幢幢，幽黑無盡，那是一定。但真正能於入目瞬間狠狠烙進視網膜的，恐怕並非上述種種，而是如下的一幅景象：沉重濃稠的黑暗突然湧動起來，隨即為少許光線稀釋開，然後凝聚成兩道人影。一名髮長而黑，膚色慘白，模樣頗似禁婆的男人，面目幾為髮絲遮蓋，修長精壯的身軀幾近赤裸，只在腰間繫了一塊沾有血點的布，勉勉強強地覆住下體，另外用布條在大腿邊上綁了一柄短刀，淡定沉穩地行走於通道中。跟在他身後約莫一步處的，是又一名身高相若的年輕男子，短髮，五官清秀，神情略帶憔悴和緊張。觀之膚色，有似活人，穿的偏偏是一襲明初樣式的死人衣衫，且邁步略顯僵硬。行進間，尚有一朵弱弱的鬼火於身畔晃動飄搖……  
日他個先人板板！這是啥子情況？合著是守墓妖怪和剛睡醒打棺材裡爬出的嫩粽子相約一塊兒散步來了？  
幸好啊幸好，足以激發風中凌亂感的詭異畫面並未真正映入任何一位目擊者的眼簾。事實和假設從來不能混作一談。認真你就得輸，輸很大。

不扯淡了，回歸故事情節。疑遭女鬼附體的混血「禁公」將倒楣小探寶員強拉進了青岡石壁後的暗道中，暗門隨後閉合。  
別著急，講到這兒，還得岔開來再帶一句別的先：話說浙江嘉興有一座名為西塘的千歲古鎮，鎮子裡足有上百條老巷弄，其中最狹窄也最出名的一條，當數明末建成的石皮弄。青石板鋪地，長六十餘米，寬僅一米，兩邊的山牆則有差不多十米高。人走在其間，耳聽清脆腳步聲，眼看近處透著滄桑的老建築和遠處高掛搖曳的紅燈籠，彷彿行入時光隧道，一下子便穿越了數百年光陰。  
西塘離著海南不近，離著杭州倒不算遠，吳邪是去過那兒幾次的，因此踏入石壁暗門後的走道，沒走幾步便想起了石皮弄來。而這樣一聯想，心便定了一些。尤其還加上進門後開步前張起靈回頭瞥來的一眼，那淡然如常的眼神，立馬讓他醒悟，他娘的根本就沒有什麼女鬼，裝女人梳頭純屬破解機關找出暗門的手段。  
居然搞得出這等怪機關，堂堂一代大風水師汪藏海，難道是個愛偷窺女人梳頭的老色狼？  
不過，這種破解法，絕對不會是憑空發呆瞎想就能琢磨出來的，肯定得有誰先來親身實踐示範個幾次……誰教的呢？是這悶瓶子的苦命盜墓賊爹，還是禁婆娘？  
以適才張起靈的「身段」為本，替換著分別想像了一下兩位示範者可能呈現的畫面，從頭到腳登時一陣冷顫，頭頂黑線直冒，頭皮發麻。果斷放棄追究答案的同時，吳邪禁不住要對外頭那塊無字石碑寄予幾分欽佩與悲哀。  
扔開了亂七八糟的想法，針對暗道本身而生的模糊異樣感，大概在百來步後顯現。  
不知不覺，來時路已徹底隱沒，漆黑一片，可前方依舊望不到頭。引頸上望，天花板也沒個影兒，不曉得夾道的青岡石牆究竟有多高。腳底冰涼冰涼。耳朵裡聽不見半點聲音，太靜了，靜得讓人心裡犯嘀咕。既然如此，就把腳步落得稍重一些，故意弄出點動靜吧！不意想，輕而細碎的回音盤繞在極狹的空間中，交互折射反響，頓時更添詭異，彷若後頭跟來了不懷好意的妖魔鬼怪。  
後脖子陣陣發涼，不願意回頭，那就只能努力往前看了。視線經過黑髮披垂的背影，唯見有異於漢白玉的大塊青岡石相互連接，於火光照明範圍之外，混出幽冥般混沌詭異的顏色。  
我到底正走在一個什麼樣的地方？  
自問間，無形空氣逐漸添上令人壓抑胸悶的重量，心下蠢動的違和感很快有了具體形貌，一種由未知、不確定衍生而來的恐慌焦慮。儘管理智十分清楚不可能，卻又控制不住地要產生懷疑：還要走多久？這條路究竟有無盡頭？我們莫非進入了無邊無際的虛空？起點消失，終點不見，那麼，路旁的牆壁呢？它們是否仍存在？  
趕緊抬起空著的手摸向一旁，觸手的堅實冰冷讓吳邪一笑，不由長出一口氣，暗罵自己神經緊張。別瞎想，自個兒嚇自個兒！牆壁不就好端端地立著嘛，哪裡不存在了？再摸幾下，左右張望幾眼，自我譴責變作了咋舌：乖乖！這一段可真窄，比石皮弄都誇張了。幸虧我身材還標準，要換個胖子來，或者牆壁再合攏一點，恐怕咱就得學螃蟹……  
咦？  
「牆壁……在合攏……」  
不確定話音是否有點抖，但能肯定手撐著的那面牆正輕微震動，並且向著他靠攏。  
聞言，他的專業地陪停下腳步，回身。  
絕非錯覺，甬道確實變窄了。初時只是不容兩人並肩，一人尚能從容自由前進，此刻雙肩卻已幾乎要擦在壁面上，必須將身子微微側著。  
雖是如此，地陪老大臉上仍舊波瀾不驚，好像正發生的並非值得大驚小怪的事。  
吳邪可沒這等泰山崩於前而色不改的氣魄，匆匆伸手拽住張起靈，便要扭身往回衝，「咱們趕快折回去！全力跑的話，應該來得──唔！」  
一步也沒來得及跑，才感覺掌中的手腕靈活地一個反扣、發力，整個人便被帶得撞進對方懷中。一隻胳臂立即繞過他的後腰，滑下，大掌托住屁股，往上抬了抬。  
張起靈的語氣之鎮定，一如表情，「來不及，往上。」

後來，吳邪一度想過，如果有一天，上天賜給他自如篩選記憶的機會，他會不會選擇刪除這一段從石門暗道險死生還的驚悚經歷？別的且不論，作為二十啷噹歲的男人，不僅在遭遇性命危險時義無反顧地縮到了另一位雄性生物懷裡去，還四肢並用地死抱著人家──老吳家的面子能有殘渣剩下不？丟臉丟到國外算啥，這都丟到南海海底去啦！  
但是，話又說回來了，一米八的大男人扮章魚裝考拉固然不怎麼帥氣，直接閉眼躺地上等投胎又能有多高明？換個角度再想，放眼世上，能有幾人親歷元末明初中國第一風水建築師設置的奪命陷阱，然後留得小命？  
更何況，若不是這一樁折煞人的破事兒，再後種種便未必會發生。那麼他將如何能夠知曉，身邊那隻悶得跟啞巴有得比的混血妖怪，原來……  
嗯，總而言之，一滴一點，非但忘不掉，還要在腦海裡活靈活現地儲存著，存得很深很深、很久很久。  
當然，以上都是後話。處在迅速合攏的兩面石牆間，進退皆無路，吳邪壓根做不了任何思想鬥爭，估計也忘了面子倆字該怎樣寫。只能緊緊地抱著身前的人肉電梯，隨著對方於短短幾秒內嗖嗖嗖地循牆爬高十幾米，攀至石壁頂端，轉而往前做起了橫向移動。  
橫著走？  
腦內靈光一閃，他立時反應過來，知道這是在找出口，趕緊瞪大了眼睛，就著仍握在手中的火把，幫著一起找。  
只一找，立刻發現通道的天花板是以硬度較低的青磚砌成。說巧還真巧，恰在距離他們僅僅幾米的某處，開了個黑漆漆的方洞。洞口雖不大，容納兩個人決計不成問題。  
而這當口，牆面無情地閉攏到了讓膝蓋難以彎曲的程度。  
「那裡！」  
提示甫出口，張起靈已先提起一股氣，僅憑雙腳和單手，眨眼的工夫便以常人難以企及的速度靈活地竄至洞前。腳下再一蹬，抱著吳邪躍入洞內。  
卻在同一時間，吳邪的眼角餘光，捕捉到洞壁邊上一些紅紅黑黑的東西。  
那些是……是字嗎？  
紅色？血字？  
驚愕之餘，下意識地探身擺手，就要用火去照個分明。無奈洞內空間也相當有限，高不及一米，他的動作幅度又太大，燒去了大半的簡易火把擦撞上洞頂，瞬間脫手下墜。如暗夜裡的一顆隕星，拖著幾顆飛散的小火星，落入兩面合攏得只剩一條窄縫的牆間。  
兩秒後，至多就三秒，焰光消逝，石牆完全閉合。  
轟！  
沒能將血字瞧清晰的惋惜，為來自下方的揪心巨響並著震動淹沒。  
「靠！這是玩真的……」後背冰涼，他不自覺地流了一身的白毛汗。活活讓陷阱夾成肉餅、肉末，這種死法真是想都沒法想，太慘了！  
「小哥，是你帶錯了路，還是船裡頭有誰肚子餓了，想動點手腳，弄兩塊烙餅來解解飢？」  
張起靈鬆開手，「沒有。」  
就腳下和身體的感覺，所在地不僅僅是一個洞，後頭連著一條斜著向上去的通道，坡度不算太陡，不怕滾下去，就是地面比較粗糙，凹凸不平，與平坦的墓道是兩回事。  
吳邪背靠洞壁喘了喘，驀地心念一跳，從進門前後一路所見和方才的回答中抓到一絲異常，「你該不會早就曉得了牆壁會合攏？」  
無聲，通常代表默認。  
「你……」深呼吸，為的是壓制突如其來的火氣，「故意的？」  
默認狀態持續。  
不見五指的絕對黑暗中，鬼船來客咬住後槽牙，捏緊了拳頭。  
不要衝動，衝動是魔鬼。冷靜！千萬要冷靜！你是打不過這只悶瓶子的，真的打不過……  
默念了一遍兩遍三遍打不過，總算一字一頓地從齒縫中擠出三個字，「為、什、麼？」  
夜視力極好的地陪老大總算不再選擇沉默，「活動筋骨。」說著，輕輕捏了捏吳邪的肩，「沒到地方，還得走。」  
走？爬才對吧？窸窸窣窣的響動入耳，吳邪認命地長嘆一聲，四體投地做爬行狀，滿臉苦逼。活動筋骨，好嘛，您老好大手筆啊！整座墓都是您的健身房了，還是國內頂級建築師親手設計的呢！  
「我們兩個在一起，遲早我要給你搞死……」  
自語聲很輕很輕。  
更輕的，是張起靈的怔愣。

 

Section 18

大難不死，真有後福？  
沙……嘶沙……  
比墨汁更純粹的黑暗裡，傳出衣料拖曳和肢體爬動之聲。  
沙沙沙……  
身在古墓青磚層中一條似是在許久之前被不知什麼人臨時打出來的狹小克難通道內，無法站著走，只能四腳著地趴著爬。然而爬歸爬，壓根不清楚自己究竟是要去哪裡，何時才能到頭。  
鬱悶。  
通道呈之字形迂迴曲折向上，才彎著腰爬了不過半根菸的工夫，體表又滲出薄薄的一層汗水，與先時未乾的冷汗混在了一起。  
四下無光，眼睛完全看不見。雖說前邊有個顯然相當熟悉地形的地陪，不必擔心悶頭爬著爬著突然落入坑洞或者上頭落下來一把鋼刀什麼的，可是掌心已讓凹凸不平且粗礪的磚角扎得微痛，兩邊膝蓋更是磨得滾燙滾燙。  
很鬱悶。  
「前頭還有多遠啊？」  
「這個洞……嗯，肯定不是本來就有的，是誰打出來的，小哥你曉得嗎？」  
「剛才進來的洞口好像寫的有字，你有注意到不？」  
「那個，咱們可不可以休息一下？要不你慢點爬……」  
出口的問題是一個接一個，連續不斷。配合環境和氣氛，聲音被下意識地壓得頗低，反正通道封閉靜謐，聽不到是萬萬不可能。怎奈愣沒有哪一個問號能換得極細微爬動聲以外的任何具體回音。  
非常鬱悶。  
應該沒誰會對自討沒趣感興趣，也因為心知再接再厲徒然是增加敗績，吳邪在心中暗罵一句，決定閉嘴。  
既然嘴巴忙不了，只好改讓腦子忙了，幸好這件事毫無難度。  
嘶沙……嘶沙……  
雙掌交替按過磚面，爬啊爬啊爬。沒有哪一處是平坦光滑的，苦了手心，更可憐的是繡有精緻圖紋的長長衣袖，蹭著青磚，沙沙有聲。  
用不著接受太多與盜墓啦考古啊沾邊的專業訓練，只要腦袋沒進屍水，憑著常識也能知道，沒有哪座古墓的設計者會在存心置闖入者於死的陷阱旁另鑿暗道，想來也沒有哪隻以海底船墓為家的妖怪水鬼會閒著無聊自個兒赤手空拳地挖出這樣的一條之字形通道來。至於盜墓賊、考古隊員、探寶者──總之是不請自來的訪客們，除非別無選擇，拜託，誰會放著好好的地宮甬道不走，爬上好幾層樓高的牆壁來「活動筋骨」？  
很顯然，這是一條獨立於船墓既有結構之外的盜洞──盜墓賊打出來的洞。也只這類人擁有如此本領，考古隊員和尋常探寶者怕是辦不到。  
打洞的目的很簡單，就倆字：保命。  
一旦確定製造者的身分、職業和目的，無須刻意更往深處去想，思緒立即就鎖定了一個人。  
一代風水師汪藏海為元末明初人，而從十四世紀後期的明初到二十一世紀初的今日，漫漫六百多年的光陰，吳邪不能肯定究竟有過多少撥盜墓賊光顧過此地，但能確定，二十多年前確實有過一位。不止短短一夜、一天，那位膽識不凡然運氣極差的張老兄可在此待了一段必須以「年」計的長時間，入贅了禁婆族，生了個兒子，寫了滿滿一整間屋的回憶錄，甚至可能就死在了這兒的某處，再也沒能活著離開。  
盜墓賊、致命陷阱、血字、盜洞……  
幾個關鍵字於腦中一番鉤連串合，很快組成了假設：二十多年前，張姓盜墓賊隱忍著裝了好久好久的老實安分，外加對半妖兒子疼愛照顧有加，總算取得「孩子的娘」的信任，給了他一定程度的自由。此後，他開始在船墓內部四處探索，表面上是閒著無聊打發時間、活動筋骨，實際上是在尋找出路，順便重新訓練退步了不少的身手。不想一次誤入凶險陷阱，差點把小命給交代掉，虧得千鈞一髮之際挖出了盜洞逃生。慶幸之餘，不忘效法武俠小說中那些苦大仇深的男主角，咬破手指或蘸著傷處的血在洞口寫下幾句話以自我警惕，譬如珍愛生命，遠離陷阱、革命尚未成功，同志不可嗝屁……諸如此類。  
盜洞的由來有了合乎邏輯的解釋，那麼，他的兒子又是怎麼得知一切的？  
是了！當年老張遇險時，恐怕小張就跟在親爹身邊──妖怪小孩比較強大，混血的八成更變態，不能以一般標準衡量。親眼親身經歷險境，小張對於開啟暗門的方法和逃生之道都留下了深刻印象，不但不怕，還感覺特別有意思，於是以後有空沒事就來遛躂遛躂……  
「吳邪。」  
聽自個兒正琢磨著的對象突然喚出自個兒的名字，吳邪一愣，打住思路，「嗯？」  
「別怕。」  
不經思考，回應反射性地脫口而出，「我怕什……」  
第四個字與爬行動作一併自行截停。  
怕什麼？  
孤身落入水下沉船墓的平凡人，怕黑，怕鬼，怕冷，怕痛，怕死。怕此生再不能重見天日，怕已然與親朋好友永別，怕所有尚未實現的夢想期望都成泡影，怕仍有更難接受的變數潛伏等待於全然無法預測的未來。怕被身前這隻試圖出言安撫自己的混血半妖當作洩慾的工具來囚禁，失去作為人的自由和尊嚴。也怕對方偶爾露出的炙熱眼神，其中分明包含了比肉慾更多也更深的意念。還怕他無聲無息地消失不見，拋下自己一個，孤單絕望地待在闇黑陰冷的古墓裡等死。而更怕更怕的，是處在非同尋常的環境下，不知不覺間，身體乃至心理都已因著頻繁且過分親密的接觸，對他生出了服從、依賴、信任，以及一種時隱時顯、柔軟飄忽的，還不知道該怎樣定義的奇妙陌生情感。  
這，最最最鬱悶。  
怕什麼？  
所以喋喋不休地提出問題，所以藉著努力分析現況來抓緊注意力。  
怕什麼？  
太多了，什麼都可怕。  
漆黑中，吳邪聽著前方的細微爬動聲，扯出一抹苦笑。左手揉了揉膝蓋，憑感覺判斷，瘀青破皮跑不掉的，「說得簡單，我跟你不一樣啊。」話音輕得像嘆息，想憋，憋不住，「張起靈，你瞭解那種覺得自己很無力、很沒用，什麼都無法把握的痛苦嗎？你……你真懂得什麼叫作害怕嗎？你會有害怕的事情嗎？」  
爬行聲陡然停止。  
輕柔疑問引來的回答，是強硬果斷如命令的兩個字，「安靜。」  
……混帳！  
瞬間，吳邪只覺怒火暴起，一股出離的憤怒竄上來。右手捏緊了身下的磚塊，嘴一張，就要熱切問候禁婆族暨東北老張家的祖祖輩輩。  
砰咚！  
開罵之前，忽有聲響從磚層之上傳下來。  
砰咚、砰咚、砰咚……  
這是……腳步聲？  
他一怔，登時明白了張起靈喝令噤聲的原由。頭頂上方是樓船另一層的甬道或墓室了，正有什麼東西走過去。  
會是誰在上面呢？是阿甯他們嗎？  
砰咚、砰咚、砰咚……  
興奮和緊張霎時湧現，化掉了憤怒。趕緊凝神再聽，卻立刻從中聽出幾分異樣。不對，他的同伴都是套著腳蹼的，走起路來該是劈哩啪啦的響。說他們拿掉了腳蹼赤腳走路也講不通，落步太重太沉了，磚頂上這玩意兒的體型估計比成年人要大個一號。  
靠！莫非撞上了怪物？  
正在猜測，後背和脖子忽地一陣癢癢，整個人不禁一激靈。回手摸去，一團濕答答的東西，就貼在他的脖子上。

 

Section 19

乍摸之下，那東西就是一大團濕淋淋的毛。再一分辨，觸感十分熟悉，明顯是一團潮濕且略嫌黏膩的長髮。  
與此同時，鼻子嗅到似有若無的淡香。  
渾身猛一陣激顫，吳邪眼前登時浮出一幅畫面：肌膚慘白浮腫得近乎透明的女人，瞪著沒有眼白的兩隻眼睛，宛如被剜去了雙目的猙獰腐屍……  
「哇啊！」他驚叫一聲，使勁抓起那團濕髮，猛力朝一旁的牆面推去，隨即連滾帶爬地往前直爬。爬沒兩步，砰！一頭撞入又一片長且濃密但不潮濕的滑順髮絲，雙手匆匆一撈，直如溺水者攀浮木般揪住這一團長髮的主人，幾乎是歇斯底里地吼道：「鬼啊！禁婆！有禁婆！」  
張起靈回轉身，一把摀住他的嘴，輕聲問：「別叫，禁婆在哪裡？」  
吳邪掙開來，扭頭往後狂指，「就在後面，就……」  
話才說了一半，人一呆，沒了下文。  
怎麼啦？鬼影消失了？  
非也，非也。盜洞裡黑得彷彿灌滿了墨汁，不管那隻禁婆在或不在，是趴伏地面抑或倒掛洞頂，是一臉詭笑又或滿目怨毒，即便嚇死人的腐屍臉就緊貼於鼻尖前，他其實都瞧不見。收聲，是因突然想及一事：我正抓著求救的這傢伙，不也同樣是個水鬼、禁婆？  
啼笑皆非的微妙錯亂感受湧上心頭，一下子扼住了未及出口的下半句話。  
卻不意想，在「禁公」背後被禁婆調戲原來僅僅是小菜一碟，還有更能讓人風中凌亂的爆炸性情節──適才摀嘴的手忽然扳回了他的臉，隨著幾綹長髮窸窸窣窣地垂落頰側、肩頭，柔軟微涼的物事覆上微張的唇。  
吳邪愣了至少三秒鐘，才意識到自己被吻了。  
「唔唔……」臉給一隻有力的掌牢牢地捧著，驚呼全讓竄入口中的舌堵住，只能在唇瓣輾轉廝磨的間隙發出含混低吟。身體扭動著試圖退開，但一想到後頭的禁婆，心中又有顧忌，也不敢真從對方懷裡脫出身去。抬手推拒幾下，距離沒拉開，反倒令自己身上的衣帶鬆脫，衣襟滑落，露出一邊的肩膀和前胸。尚未去拉，立即又有一隻蓄微尖指甲的大掌覆上光滑的肩胛，撫摸一陣，修長指節順勢往下遊移，掠過胸口，探向乳尖……  
一連串動作談不上溫柔，也不粗暴，真要形容，就是明確地透出一股不容拒絕的強硬。  
敏感點落入靈活手指的掌控，麻癢頓時流竄全身，一波接著一波。緊繃的身子立馬不中用地軟下來，可讓身下凹凸不平的磚面一硌，內心陡然警醒，狂拉警報：不行！靠靠靠！絕對不行！真要在這種地方被開苞，他娘的跟滿清十大酷刑有何區別？   
未料剛轉過念，肆虐的唇舌竟驟然抽離，撫弄也一齊停止。  
咦？哎？吳邪迷茫地眨了眨眼，又有些反應不過來。  
「沒事了，她走了。」張起靈的語氣淡定如常，情緒好像絲毫不受突如其來的肢體接觸影響，只能從稍顯急促粗重的呼吸聽出幾分端倪。  
吳邪愣了愣，隨後會過意來：操！合著你是在宣示主權來著？  
轟！不僅是臉，霎時連耳殼都發燙了，一時真不知該擺出什麼樣的表情好。又一想到對方絕佳的夜視力，頭頂簡直要冒出白煙來。趕忙別開臉，兩手迅速整理好衣服，紮緊衣帶，「那個，別耽擱了，繼續爬吧，早點出去得好。」語罷，瞥了眼身後的絕對黑暗，摸了摸還濕著的後脖子，考慮兩秒，補上一句，「前頭還有多遠？這洞本身沒陷阱吧？我……我看咱們乾脆換個位置，我爬前面得了。」

沙沙沙……嘶沙……  
經過一場有驚無險的小插曲，一妖一人調過了順序，持續循青磚層間的之字形盜洞往不明目的地爬行。  
前路無陷阱，又有一位剽悍非常的地陪老大負責殿後，不擔心再讓悄悄竄出來的禁婆從背後蹭個一下摸個一把。撇開人在漆黑環境中必然難免的緊張感不計，至少能夠安心，不用太過提心吊膽。  
不錯，吳邪正是如此盤算的，所以主動提出打頭陣的要求。然而重新開爬沒多久，他就敏銳地察覺到了不對。  
哪裡不對？  
不曉得，但是從緊縮的頭皮到咻咻泛涼的背脊再到手臂上泛起的大片雞皮疙瘩，可以說，這具身體的每一吋都在用不同的方式提出相同的警告──他漏算了某個變數。  
有什麼不對，很不對，大大的不對！  
明明曉得附近有一顆炸彈，卻不曉得它藏在哪兒、何時將爆炸，這種感覺絕不好受。可說也奇怪，如果真是某處有危險躲藏著，為何只自己有感應，那悶油瓶子一點反應也無，仍舊穩穩地爬在後頭？  
腦子裡一堆的問號，手腳則是不敢稍停，戰戰兢兢地爬過一個彎、兩個彎，途中又試著搭了幾句話，無果。  
續爬出約莫一根菸的工夫，直到幾縷非花非果的暗香再如細網一般自後方悄然圍攏，混入吐息，流入臟腑，吳邪才在自抽巴掌並拿腦袋撞牆的強烈衝動中赫然醒悟，自己究竟漏算了啥。  
首先，他只穿著站直時勉強能蓋住臀部的上衣，沒穿褲子。  
再者，他正爬在一隻帶把的混血妖怪面前。  
然後，船墓裡的鬼怪不類於人，有光無光都能清晰視物。  
好嘛，設身處地想一想：讓能喚起生理反應的對象赤著下身，撅高了白花花的屁股，像小狗似的在面前爬──那是一種多刺激的情景，是個男人就該明白！  
吳邪啊吳邪，你真是既形象且全面地向這個世界詮釋了何謂自掘墳墓、自尋死路！  
冷汗再度從額角和手心滲出，此刻不止背脊泛涼，還有寒意颼颼地打尾骨往上冒，兩瓣臀肉條件反射地夾緊，大腿都微微發抖了。咋辦啊？暗罵自己一句，他憋住了氣，急急尋思起對策來。  
換位置不可行，通道如此窄，要想去到後面，兩個人又得來一次面貼面，豈不等於火上澆油？完全當沒事也不保險，禁婆族天生自帶的香氣太可怕了，比什麼催情藥迷姦藥都要神效。要聞得多了，恐怕後面那位不用有行動，我就會先失去理智，主動送上門去……  
嘖！別想了，加緊爬吧，能爬多快是多快！  
沙沙沙……沙沙沙……  
黑暗裡，爬行聲驟然轉密，節奏加快許多。  
阻止緊隨而至，「吳邪，慢點。」  
原本該使心神鎮定的低沉嗓音，此時卻令寒毛直豎。被點名者不但以反常而無比堅決的態度違抗了發話者的指令，甚至爬得更快了。  
沙沙沙沙沙……沙沙沙沙沙……  
碰！  
「唉唷！」前額驀地一痛，眼中一瞬迸出好幾顆金星。吳邪停下動作，一手捂著額頭，「娘的，怎麼沒路了……」  
背後傳出不太一樣的細碎聲音，並非爬行，似是在用手摸索並移動著什麼。他納悶地邊揉著頭邊回身，旋即一陣激動──自打丟失火把後便再不能視物的眼睛，這時居然看到了東西！  
通道上方已非青磚，堆了幾塊看起來十分沉重的青岡石板。張起靈略挺了挺身，雙手將其中一塊往上一抬，再往旁邊稍微挪動幾釐米，推開了一道窄縫。幾絲朦朦朧朧的黃光，正從石板上頭的空間漏下來。  
想來目的地就在上方了，他倒不急著出去。放入少許亮光，鬆開手，伏下身。撩開垂在額前的髮，雙目炯炯，直視吳邪。  
「看我。」  
那是一雙散發著異樣光芒的眼睛，又彷彿具備了魔力，不允許被注視的獵物有絲毫抗拒。同樣強勢的威壓，也滲透在了聲音裡。  
四目相對，片刻的沉默後，張起靈卻很輕很輕地嘆了口氣。閉了閉眼，有意地斂下壓迫感滿滿的氣勢，「你怕我。」  
吳邪沒有回答，後背貼緊了冰冷粗糙的磚壁。心中所想被完全言中，反而無法答話。  
又過片刻，張起靈緩緩抬起右手。淡香未散，昏暗光線下，蒼白面龐帶了幾分隱忍，眉心蹙起一個小疙瘩，薄唇微抿，顯然正極力克制被撩動的慾望。  
「我不會讓你死的。」視線雖有軟化，然而更形專注，好似要把正凝視的人影鎖於目力範圍內，「不要怕我。」  
又是那溫柔且深邃得讓人迷亂的眼神，吳邪頓感心臟跳落了一拍，頭有點暈，香氣果然還是多少產生了影響。當下只得用力一咬下唇，艱難地撇過臉，避掉了輕撫面頰的手。  
「你……」猶記離開棺材石室時才打定了裝傻裝乖到底的主意，本身也非沒撒過謊的老實人，怎奈這個當下愣是沒辦法假意迎合，虛與委蛇，直想把心底話一股腦兒地倒出來，「不是死不死的問題，你根本就沒搞清楚狀況。我不是女人，我跟你本來就不可能──」  
匡啷！  
頭頂爆出巨響、光線大量流入，兩件同時發生的異變掐斷吳邪的話音。別說仰頭看了，連表示錯愕都來不及，便覺肩膀一緊，下一瞬，人已被一股巨力生生扯出了盜洞。


End file.
